Despite advances in intra-aortic balloon pumping and emergency myocardial revascularization, salvage of ischemic myocardium has been limited in may by the lack of effective collateral circulation into an area of acute infarction. We are currently carrying out experimental trials of perfusing ischemic myocardium by retrograde diastolic pulsation of oxygenated blood into the coronary veins draining an area of ischemia via a balloon tipped catheter that can be introduced transvenously. Results to date indicate correction of EKG changes, reversal of dyskinetic areas and improvement in myocardial performance in acutely ischemic myocardium following institution of retroperfusion.